Creep E. Coyote (Creator)
Were you looking for the OC? Creep E. Coyote is the creator of all the OCs on this wiki, as well as the wiki itself. Personality Powers/Abilities Trivia *Me and my family are Christians. *I am quite skilled at Doodle Jump. *I have played and researched Minecraft so much that I have practically become a Minecraft expert. (Keep in mind that I'm not an official one.) I have memorized every crafting recipe, can defeat any mob I come across (save for those ultra-hard ones such as the Ender Dragon and the Wither), and have even figured out the true meaning of the End Poem. *When I was little, I got my left knee ripped down to the bone due to falling off what I call a not-so-merry-go-round. All the nerves got destroyed, so now it has become numb. **The scar is barely visible by this pointin time, but it's still there. *I am 40% carnivorous, 59.9% omnivorous, and .1% herbivorous. *I play the piano, and am also quite good at it. *I have learned how to play "Still Alive" from Portal, among other things, and also taught myself to play "Toreador March" and the music box melody from FNaF 1 and 2, respectively, albeit being simplistic versions. *I have researched FNaF so much that I know nearly everything about it. Ironically, I'm not very good at the game itself. *I am very good at math, but I hate actually doing it. **I have actually found a mistake made in a math textbook when I was younger. Me and my mom emailed the author, and the author replied with saying "thank you for pointing this out" and that he would reprint the book without the mistake in it. *I have FNaF on Steam, as well as Slender: The Arrival (which I've beaten four times now), Gmod (mentioned above), Portal Stories: Mel (kinda confusing, maybe a little boring), Undertale (roleplaying game with a bit of an odd fighting style and the storyline changes depending on what you do, but still really fun!), and FNaF World. *I've beaten all the Routes for Undertale; Neutral, Pacifist, and Genocide. *My favorite animatronic is Bonnie and all of his counterparts, including Springtrap. My second favorite animatronic is Foxy. **I'm actually like Foxy in every way except physically (meaning that I don't look like him). I took four quizzes online that would say which animatronic I was in FNaF 1, 2, 3, and 4, and hIgot Foxy, Foxy (Withered), Phantom Foxy, and Nightmare Foxy, respectively. I make a pretty good pirate accent, and my room is painted to look like the Pirate's Cove, complete with the bedroom door and closet doors being replaced with purple curtains. ***In terms of appearance, however, I'm the most like Springtrap. *I create comics using the 8-bit sprites from the minigames and calls them Pixel FNaF Comics. I have created 6 of them so far. **Someone else on the wiki had once told me that one of the comics was put on /r/fnafcringe, which is "a place devoted to bad cringey fnaf stuff", as he put it. *I have written and published 6 stories on FanFiction. They are called Five Nights at Freddy's: The History, Five Nights at Freddy's: What Came Next, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Horror Attraction, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Nightmare, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Halloween Update Special, Five Nights at Freddy's: The World, and Slender: The Arrival. **I am currently working on a story about The Sister Location game. *I write what I like to call "lyric-overs", where I take the lyrics of a song and change them to be about something else. I have done 25 lyric-overs of Five Nights at Freddy's (26 if you count one about Scrappard), 3 lyric-overs of Minecraft, and 6 lyric-overs of Slender. *I think Nightmare Bonnie looks like a cat. This is likely due to the whiskers. *I can make excellent imitations of a dwarven accent, Sgt. Shultz, and Freddy's laugh, as well as his voice (from the Hidden Lore). *My dad is an Earthbender. *I am a perfectionist. I (usually) like things to be/look as even as possible, I like the volume of the TV to be divisible by 5, and I like the pencils I draw with to be sharp enough to hurt my finger should I poke the point of it, but not enough to draw blood, among other things. *I collect Minecraft Lego, and have received/purchased all the sets made so far (except the ones from the new series). I have even went so far as to edit them slightly so that they could all be combined into one massive structure sitting on one of my bookshelves (The End not included, as there was no place to fit it in). *I am sound-sensitive, meaning that sounds are quite amplified in my ears. For this reason, I also greatly dislike the sounds of mosquitoes buzzing, people chewing, tongues clucking, and throats clearing. **This last reason could possibly be because my younger sister has abnoid issues, and as a result, clears her throat quite often, which could have developed a permenant dislike. *I am an expert on Golden Freddy. *It seems almost impossible for me to feel sadness. At times when people normally are sad, I seem angry or confused or frusturated. Tears leak from my eyes only when I get really angry, angry enough to kill someone, or if I'm extremely worried, but never when I'm sad, if at all. *I'm only afraid of fear itself and things jumping out at me. (This could be why I suck so bad at FNaF.) *I really like cardboard. *My table looks like one of the desks from one of the Offices. It has a broken laptop on it to serve as a "monitor" of sorts (powered by my imagination), a microphone lying on it just like in FNaF 2, and a flashlight as well. I am also working on sewing an assortment of plushies and decorating the tabletop with them. *I am very good at looking guilty. *I like The Walking Dead, both the comic series and the TV series. (Not to be confused with Fear the Walking Dead, because I hate that version.) *I like Seinfeld and am very much like the character Kramer. **When I first saw Kramer when I was younger, I thought that he was Jerry Seinfeld but he had gotten electrocuted; this was because of his hair being tufted up. *I am right-handed, but when I do my everyday things, I occasionally attempt to do it with my left hand. This has led my mom to believe that I was meant to be left-handed **Since then, I've been trying to use my left hand for doing everyday things, in hopes of becoming ambidextrous. *I am very good at making facial expressions that perfectly show how I'm feeling. *I know exactly what to do if a zombie apocalypse should happen. *I had actually met my guardian angel when I was younger. I was busy trying to get down a mountain when I was in Alberta in the Hoodoos, and I saw a lady standing down below. She called up to me "I'll help you!" I called back "Who are you?" and she replied "I'm a stranger, but I'll help you!" I started going down the mountain, and when I was close to the bottom, I heard the lady say "There you are!" Once I finally fully reached the bottom, I turned to the lady to ask her "how was that 'helping' me?" but she had mysteriously disappeared. *I read four webcomics, being that of Order of the Stick, Paranatural, TwoKinds, and SWAN. SWAN is done by my older sister. *If a thread or page has too many ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)s in a row, my brain starts to hurt from looking at them all, and if there's way too many, I can even get dizzy. I call this "Lenny Overload". *My favorite Youtubers go in this order, from most favorite to least favorite: Markiplier, Game Grumps, VenturianTale, penguinz0, yamimash, jacksepticeye (and I'll add more when I think of more). *Whenever I drop something, my first instinct is always to cover my ears. I don't know why. *I have a nasty habit of breaking the 4th wall, especially in RPs. *I enjoy the series Don't Hug Me I'm Scared and think it is both funny and disturbing **I sometimes try to figure out the actual backstory behind all of it, what with the three puppets being tormented by "teachers" in gruesome and gorey ways. *Despite me being Canadian, I often use many US ways of spelling words.